Confessions of Broken Hearts
by XxLovelyxStitchesxX
Summary: Did you know I watched you from afar? This is Harry and Dracos POV! Injoy and please R&R!
1. Draco's Confession

I watched you as you walked away with _that_ redhead.  
Did you not see how much I loved you?  
Or how, even when we fought, I felt guilty and sick.  
And when you saved me twice I was impresses and I fell hardy for you.  
But when I saw you walk away with _that_ person... my heart broke  
And I cried silent tears.

Did you know I watched you from afar?  
Watched you grow and mature into something beautiful.  
When I finally realized I was head-over-heels in love with you.  
It was to late, you were clutched into that brats claws.

My heart ached when I had fantasies of me kissing your lush lips  
And caressing your cheeks.  
Or to want to hold you in my arms and never let go.  
Did you know?  
How much I longed for you and for you to smile at me with adoration  
In your eyes like you gave to her.

When I saw you look at me with a small twinkle in your eye...  
I wondered if maybe _I_ had a chance.  
But then I figured out you were just looking at her and I felt empty and hallow.

I never gave up but nor did I try to win you over.  
Because I new you were happy with _that_ Weaselet and I didn't want to ruin that  
Or make you hate me even more or think less of me.  
We were enemies from the start and I new that even if a simply act of kindness came from me.  
You would think I was posing a threat and lying threw my teeth.

I remember the times we worked together.  
I couldn't stop gazing at you I loved you so much.  
But when you went with that Ginny girl there was nothing I could do.  
It hurt to even see you hold her hand and lock lips with her.

I hated to see hatred in your eyes when you saw me  
And how when I hurt you badly I wanted to kill myself.  
But it was for my dad though I don't even know why I cared.  
Though when I left you on that train I felt horrible and more weight  
Was placed on my shoulders.  
I had to act tough for my friends I was a death eaters son after all.  
It may be a horrible accuse but it's true.

I hated that pained look on your face when I brought  
Up your parents death and when I had hurt your friends

On purpose.  
I've done so many cruel things to you and I know I can't be forgiven.  
But my love for you is the truth and I despise myself.

I tried to force myself to forget you and move on with Pansy  
But it was impossible.  
And when I saw you on the Hogwarts platform.

I felt my mouth dry up and I new I couldn't forget you.

I locked eyes with you and forced a small smile across my face and looked away.  
I hope you didn't see that _one_ small tear trickle down my face.

I finally lost you, it was all over for me.  
You had your wife and three children and I had my wife and child.  
I hated admitting defeat but then I finally did and my heart died.

Did you know I watched you from afar?  
Had fantasies about you and wanted you.

But when I saw you with her….

I died.


	2. Harry's Confession

I watched you from afar.  
Did you know that?  
I watched your graceful movements  
And watched how you moved in the air with your broom.

When you teased me or was cruel I always went to bed  
With a smile.  
Because at least I got to see you before I walked off with my friends.

I never meant to get caught in that witches clutches  
But it just happened.  
And I needed someone to lean on for support.  
The redhead was it.

I may admit I fell for her once but I always thought of you.  
I longed to hold you and touch you and kiss those  
Cherry lips of yours.  
The kisses with her felt like nothing I felt no spark.

My stomach always did flip-flops when I saw you look at me.  
With those cool steel gray eyes.  
I always wondered how you could be so smug around everyone  
And act as if they don't really matter.  
It made me feel so empty and hallow.

I never new what the word 'love' meant.  
But when I found it in you...  
You were far gone with Pansy and I was with that Weaselet

That's when I tried to forget you...  
Forget your body.  
Forget your looks.  
Forget your smug smile.  
And most importantly forget those gray eyes.  
But the more I tried the more I wanted you.

It seems funny but I never really hated you  
For those cruel words you said to me.  
It made me want you more and more.  
But I had to act tough for the golden trio

I never meant those words I said to you never.  
It always tore me up inside when I said such awful things.  
But I did that because I had to delude my friends into thinking  
That I hated you.  
That I wanted nothing more then to punch your  
Face in.

I tried to move on and forget you.  
But when I saw you on the Hogwarts platform holding hands with Pansy  
My heart stopped and my breathing slowed.  
It was like a thousand knives were thrusted into my stomach.

It was that painful. And when I locked eyes with you I faked a smile  
And looked away hoping and praying you didn't see that one single tear  
Slide down my cheek.  
I hated myself for not fighting for you and now here I was with  
Ginny and our children.

And I new that from that last look we gave each other.  
I new that I finally lost you and I couldn't forgive myself.  
I should have fought for you instead of let you slip  
From my grasps.

But I didn't want to make you unhappy.  
Or have your life extra complicated.  
You had your family and I had mine.

We were both happy right?

Did you know I watched you from afar?  
That I fell heads-over-heels in love with you?

But when I saw you with her.  
My heart was shattered and

I died...


End file.
